


Frozen Plum

by silvergalax



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Baby, Domestic Fluff, Family, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergalax/pseuds/silvergalax
Summary: "Junhui, I don't deserve to be a father."





	Frozen Plum

**Author's Note:**

> Dongmei（冬梅）  
> DONGMEI: Chinese name meaning winter plum
> 
> Please see:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/7c/13/8d/7c138d9018364b1055e1544df4e508b3.jpg

Wonwoo blinks his eyes open. Too cold. He stretches his feet and feels the thick blanket thrown to the side so he could feed off his husband’s body heat. He pinches the blanket with his toes and covers them both as he tries to snuggle closer to the neck of the man beside him.

Junhui is sleeping with his chest against the bed’s cushion, his face turned towards Wonwoo. The digital clock blinks 4:05 AM. Wonwoo has always thought that Junhui is beautiful. But this, this one’s different. A good type of different. So peaceful, so perfect. Wonwoo smiles as he watches his husband breathing softly against the pillow. The fabric under the older’s nose moves every time he breathes.

Wonwoo wills himself to go back to sleep, he needs all the rest for their day tomorrow. He tried counting sheep but he figured out that it was boring so he opens his eyes again and opts to watch Junhui instead. His perfectly sloped nose rests on the pillow, his back calmly rising and falling, matching his inhales and exhales. Wonwoo fists the blanket closer, itching to touch his husband’s face when the other’s eyes suddenly fluttered.

Junhui looked slightly betrayed when he saw the younger watching him, he pulls his body closer to him until their faces were against each other’s.

“Sleep.”, Junhui murmurs groggily against Wonwoo’s lips. The younger could only smile as he lifts his hand up to rest on Jun’s neck. The older slightly shivers when he felt the cold fingers against his nape. He would have considered letting it stay there, but it was too icy to the feeling. Jun pulls the younger’s hand and pulls it inside the blanket, putting it over his waist.

“Cold.”, Wonwoo could only grin when he saw how cutely Jun’s brows scrunched.

“Jun.”, he calls his lover only getting a hum in return.

“Jun, Wen Junhui.”, he asserts, doesn’t care if he snatches away one of the most precious things to him— sleep. It’s Saturday anyway, they could always sleep in.

“What?”, Junhui annoyedly retorts, Wonwoo softly giggles knowing that his husband doesn’t want his sleep to be interrupted.

“I love you so much.”, Junhui blinks one eye open, Wonwoo could only see a silhouette of the other’s face yet he still finds him wonderful.

“I love you, now go to sleep.”, he tugs Wonwoo’s shirt tighter willing the younger to sleep.

 

A cry breaks their silence. Junhui groans, “I told you to go to sleep.”, he huffs as he pulls his feet to the other side of the bed, sitting up. The clock shows 4:22 AM. A hand pulls back Junhui’s sweater, “You know I can’t leave Dongmei alone.”, Junhui pulls back as his feet searches for his house slippers.

“No, you stay here. I’ll go.”, Wonwoo sits up and pulls Junhui back to bed. He kisses his forehead, “I’ll be back.”, the cries grow louder.

“Go, take care.”, Wonwoo laughs at Junhui as if he was going somewhere far. Wonwoo turns on the bedside lamp first before leaving the room.

 

He exits and feels the cold seeping through his shirt. It was already November and even if it hasn’t snowed, the temperature is still constantly falling around this time of the day. He shivers when he enters the room and feels pity for the baby in the room.

Wonwoo peeks into the pink wooden crib and sees the baby kicking on the air, “Is our little one cold?”, he touches the crying baby’s arm and feels the coldness.

“Shi-“, he stops himself before cussing entirely in front of their baby and hoists the girl up in his arms, running back to their bedroom.

 

The door opens suddenly, “Junhui turn up the heater, get something warm.”, the older immediately shoots up from the bed and turns on the bedroom light. He rushes to increase the heat in the room, running to the kitchen for a hot pack— no words asked.

He returns to their bedroom and sees Wonwoo with his oversized sweatshirt already on (probably Junhui’s considering his wider frame). Dongmei was still shivering and crying so hard, sharing the sweatshirt with his father. The baby was also under the cotton fabric, as close as she could get with his younger father. Her little head peeking out of the shirt’s neck line, Wonwoo hugs the baby closer in his arms to warm her up.

Junhui slides closer and covers them with the thick blanket, however, the little one won’t stop crying. Worry is starting to etch in Wonwoo’s face as the baby girl can't seem to calm down.

Junhui takes off his shirt, leaving him bare. “Here, let me.”, he takes off Wonwoo’s sweatshirt carefully, then takes Dongmei in his arms and covers them with the blanket, rocking back and forth while humming a soft lullaby. Skin-to-skin contact is important between babies and their parents, this is what Wonwoo and Junhui was taught by their gynecologist before Dongmei was delivered. Junhui could feel her cold fingers against his chest as her cries soften down. Junhui turns to the baby and rests the hot pack against her hands.

Wonwoo scrambles back to Dongmei’s room and gets her sleeping mat, socks, bib, mittens, and bottles. He goes back to their room and prepares her milk as Junhui continues to calm the baby down. When he deems the temperature acceptable enough, he goes back under the sheets and fits the warm socks into her cold, tiny feet. He also gives her her warm milk to help her warm up. Soft sobs were trapped by the bottle she was sucking, her body now laying against Jun’s chest. The fathers sigh in relief when her cries toned down.

 

“I’m such a bad parent.”, Wonwoo whispers, hugging Jun’s arm.

“If you are, then what do you call me?”, Jun pats the baby’s butt as she sucks her warm drink.

“How could we ever forget that babies cannot actually handle this much cold. Why did we not dress her up warmly? Better yet, why did we not just let her sleep here?”, Wonwoo goes on, he feels so bad their tiny one being left alone in a cold room.

“There, there. Parenting is a learning process.”, Jun pulls his arm up and strokes Wonwoo’s brown hair. “Don’t blame yourself. We are not perfect, but we’ll do our best to be,”, he looks down and sees the baby looking up at him, “For her.”

Wonwoo pulls at the baby’s hand and encloses it with his. The baby turns to him, the bottle forgotten on the other side. Junhui picks it up and takes it back to Dongmei’s lips.

“I’m so sorry Dongmei, Dad is really sorry.”, Wonwoo pleads as he attempts to warm up her mitten-covered hands. She hiccups as tears and snot fall on her small face. Wonwoo picks her bib up and wipes her face with it.

 

They stay like that for a while until she empties her bottle. The little one’s hiccups filling the silence in the warm bedroom.

Wonwoo takes her bottle and caps it back, putting it on top of the bedside table. Her eyes blink softly as she stares back at Wonwoo. Junhui, on the other hand, was just watching them adoringly as the two loves of his life stare each other down. He feels warmth blossom in his chest like a flower, feeling his husband’s love for their daughter even if they were just looking at each other.

Wonwoo adores the baby a lot, he may not say it a lot but his actions reflect his feelings. Taking care of the baby may take up a lot of his husband’s time off his work from writing yet he pays no mind when he has to leave his manuscript to feed the baby or change her diapers. Wonwoo readily accepts the challenge with no hesitation, it surprises Junhui.

Wonwoo’s apologetic eyes against Dongmei’s glassy ones. Jun can see their similarities, those dark, sharp orbs look as if they were calling to him. It may not be that obvious yet, but he also sees Wonwoo’s quiet nature in the baby girl. She was not really a screamer when she throws a fit, only sobbing her hearts out until her fathers notice her. Well, that— calling for her fathers’ attention, must be something Dongmei got from Junhui.

Wonwoo sets her sleeping mat in between them and lets Junhui rest the baby on it. Her eyes blink, feeling the sleepiness washing her, eyes flitting from Jun’s eyes to his nose. The oldest rests his face against his fist as he watches the baby slowly fall asleep.

5:08 AM. Yet they were still trying to go back to Dreamland. Junhui looks back and sees that Wonwoo has finally fallen asleep on his side, his hands holding one of Dongmei’s hand.

 

It goes without saying that Dongmei got sick the day after. It was no joke, Wonwoo literally shot up of bed when he heard her crying again. It was just three hours after they slept but the baby was wailing again. Wonwoo rubs the sleep away from his eyes then turns to their daughter. He almost wailed too when he sees how red her face has become, she was even shivering despite the warmth from the blanket and her fathers’ bodies.

“Junhui!”, Wonwoo kicked his husband’s side causing the older’s legs to fall off the bed, effectively waking the other up.

“Get Dongmei’s things ready, we’re going to the hospital! Quick!”, her cries were breaking the hearts of her fathers. Junhui gets her baby bag ready as Wonwoo stands up to rock the baby back and forth, willing himself to not cry too.

When all was packed, Junhui takes both of their jackets and wears his, “Let me take her, wear your jacket then we can go.”, Wonwoo carefully hands Dongmei over, clumsily fitting into the dark green jacket. He takes their essential stuff from the bedside table and packs it into his body bag.

He takes their baby again from Junhui and then they run towards their car. Junhui drove them to the hospital while Wonwoo stayed at the back with Dongmei since she (more like Wonwoo) refuses to be put into her baby seat.

Good thing there wasn’t much traffic because it was an early weekend morning. Everything happened so fast. One minute, they were rushing to the nurse’s station, the next— they were already seated in the waiting room of the Emergency room.

 

Wonwoo could no longer hold himself back from crying. He kept on tugging his hair into his hands as Junhui tries to placate him, softly disentangling the fingers away from his husband’s hair, worried that he might go bald from all the hair pulling.

“Wonwoo,”, Junhui calls out but it seems like his husband’s sobs were louder than his pleas. “Baby, please don’t be harsh on yourself.”, Junhui finally manhandles Wonwoo so his body was turned towards him. The younger kept on crying onto Junhui’s shoulder while chanting that he hates himself so much for letting their daughter feel cold.

“Junhui I don’t deserve to be a father.”, the older’s heart further breaks. “Dongmei wouldn’t like it if you get bald early, please Wonwoo, stop hurting yourself.”, Junhui jokes and soothes the younger’s scalp by kissing it repeatedly.

He holds Wonwoo’s tightly closed fists, fitting his fingers between the gaps. Junhui knows perfectly well that Wonwoo could hurt himself if he wants to, but just like the good husband and father that he is— he will never let Wonwoo do that. Instead, he lets Wonwoo cry on his shoulder for a few good minutes while pressing kisses all over his face.

“The doctors did say that they are going to do their best right? You did say you’re going to kill them if they don’t take care of Dongmei.”, he smiles softly at the scene Wonwoo made earlier when they took the baby away from his arms.

“I stand by my word Junhui. I won’t let our baby girl-“, and then Wonwoo hiccups again, “Fuck, I let our baby girl go cold, Junhui. I can never forgive myself.”, the younger cries again in his arms.

 Junhui prays hard that Dongmei recovers well, the doctors did assure them that it was nothing life-threatening, but they still have to treat her so her vitals could stabilize again.

“To have and to hold”, Junhui starts, making the younger look up to him. Wonwoo sniffs when Jun nudges him to continue.

“F-from this day forward”, Wonwoo lifts his head from Junhui’s chest.

“For better”, the older slowly smiles reminiscing the time when they got married that one August day.

“For worse”, Wonwoo recalls the past few hours. Hoping they won’t lose Dongmei just because of their stupidity.

“For richer, for poorer,” they rest their foreheads against their partner, knowing they have each other.

“In sickness and in health,” Junhui wipes another tear making its way again down Wonwoo’s flushed cheeks.

“To love and to cherish,” together they say, a promise to never leave, a vow to hold each other’s hands,

“Until death do us part”, Junhui looks directly into Wonwoo’s eyes, the younger finally smiling.

 

Doctor Hong finally exits the emergency room and approaches them. The emergency physician removed his face mask, “She’s safe now.”, the husbands released a sigh of relief at the good news.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to her?”, the pediatrician inquires as he leads them towards the isolated recovery area for babies. It was like an incubation room from the neonatal unit before. They could only watch Dongmei through the glass, a tube was attached on her nose.

“Doctor Hong, I thought you said she was okay?!”, Wonwoo scandalizes at the poor state of their baby. Junhui immediately hugs him from the side to stop him from pulling any ridiculous stunts.

“She _is_ okay.”, Doctor Hong emphasizes, “But she needs help to breathe, we did our best and we can assure you that she’s resting well now.”, Junhui leads Wonwoo to the glass instead to watch their baby breathe peacefully.

The nurses removed her clothes and left her in her small cloth underwear, the light of the incubator warming her up. Junhui’s heart aches for both his husband and daughter. He has been trying to be stronger for both of them, keeping the tears at bay but looking at the poor state of their child, a tear escapes his eye.

He quickly turns to the doctor, “She woke up last night and she was badly shivering. We tried to keep her warm. Milk, hot pack, blanket, mitten, socks- everything! But we don’t know what happened.”, Junhui explains as Wonwoo dazedly watched their baby from the viewing glass. His hands were itching to reach beyond the division and hold her in his hands again just so he could apologize.

“Have you checked her room’s heater?”, the doctor asks concernedly. “You do know that babies need extra care and clothing, right?”, Doctor Hong rubs his elbows in worry.

“N-no, we rushed here as soon as we got up. She woke up crying again and she looks like she’s in too much pain.”, Junhui’s voice breaks as he tugs his husband’s fingers and holds onto his hand tightly to anchor his pained feelings down.

“Please do make sure that her environment is safe, I’ve heard that the first snow might come anytime soon so please bundle her up some more.”, the physician explains further while he watches the pair before him with sorry eyes. “I know that you’re both first-time parents and I understand your situation. But please, next time, take care of her very well.”, the parents felt sorry not only for themselves after being scolded by the doctor, but also for their little girl because of their mistake.

 

It was the heater after all. Dongmei was discharged the next day. Junhui immediately checked on her room and realized that it was a little too cold. No matter how many times he adjusts the heater, the room just won’t warm up. He sighs and figures that he should call for maintenance. Maybe tomorrow.

Junhui sighs as he rests his eyes on Wonwoo and Dongmei who were resting on the sofa. Wonwoo has the baby in his arms, it seems like she’s catching up on her much-needed sleep after the ruckus. Very Junhui. The older father smiles and sits beside his husband, allowing Wonwoo to rest his head on his shoulder, “Her room’s heater is broken.”, Wonwoo’s lip twitches in annoyance.

However, the younger decides against speaking about it knowing that he’s holding their little one. “She’s going to sleep with us tonight.”, it was obviously a statement not a request. Junhui could only agree, feeling that he must make it up for their baby girl.

 

Night finally came, and they were all ready for bed. Wonwoo was reading a book while Dongmei was still awake, kicking her feet in the air. They dressed her up in a brown bear onesie that covers up her hands, feet, and even her head. “She won’t get cold now.”, Wonwoo declares, satisfied after dressing her up. Smiling as he adjusts the bear hood.

The baby pulls her hand closer to her mouth and proceeds to bite it through the brown fabric. “Ah, ah? No, Dongmei. You’re going to dirty yourself.”, Junhui babytalks as he pulls the hand away from their baby’s mouth. She cries a little at the action, kicking her feet further. Jun coos, trying to calm her down before she cries again.

The little girl opts to grab Jun’s finger instead and leads it back to her mouth. “Dongmei, stop eating stuff.”, he softly scolds the baby as he keeps his finger away from the baby’s mouth.

“Are you even one to speak about not eating stuff?”, Wonwoo chuckles when he gets a dejected look from Junhui.

It was no secret that his husband loves his snacks a lot, he remembers the look on Junhui’s face when he said that he needs to cut down on it because they need more milk and diapers for Dongmei. They stay like that quietly, Junhui playing peek-a-boo with the baby. Hiding his face behind her hands and surprising the little girl, earning him a high-pitched giggle from their little one.

He does it again, marveling at how her eyes widen whenever she gets surprised. He loves it when her toothless smile shows. She’s bound to start teething any day now since she’s already around seven months.

Junhui turns his head up and sees frost forming on the window behind their bed’s headboard. Snow has started falling. “Wonwoo, look!”, Junhui hoists little Dongmei up in his arms, scooting closer to the window behind their headboard. “Look Dongmei! It’s snowing!”, her lips form an O, blinking her eyes naively at the frost slowly forming against their warm home’s windows. The older takes the baby’s paws and holds it up against the window, the father’s heart flutters in wonder as he watches her daughter see her first snow.

Wonwoo snorts, “I don’t like the cold”, he flips his book onto the next page. “That’s exactly how we got Dongmei into that situation two days ago.”, Junhui could only frown at his husband’s disinterest.

“Wonwoo, you literally named our baby _winter_ plum.”, he turns to the baby in his arms.

“Isn’t that right our little plummy?”, Junhui gives the baby girl an eskimo kiss, she returns it with a clap on the older’s cheek. Junhui laughs at the gesture, “You like your name? Dongmei?”, squeals escaped her mouth as her eyes flutter close when her father rubbed his nose against hers.

Wonwoo closes his book. “Enough playing, you might excite her again.”, Wonwoo removes his glasses and places it along with the book on their bedside table. “Might get cranky tomorrow.”

Junhui eyes his lover wearily, “Are you pertaining to little plum or me?”.

Wonwoo pretends to think for a bit, “Both.”, he smiles menacingly knowing that Junhui cannot retaliate physically with Dongmei in his arms.

“Time to sleep my two babies.”, he slides down the duvet and fixes Dongmei’s soft baby mat.

Junhui lays her down carefully and watches as her eyes start to flutter slowly. Junhui props his head up on his chin and sings her a lullaby. Wonwoo throws a hand over the baby’s body and tangles it with Jun’s. His thumb pats a slow rhythm on Dongmei’s butt to help her sleep.

When Junhui sees her calm breathing, he leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead. He turns to his husband and sees that he has fallen asleep too. Junhui kisses Wonwoo’s lips good night then turns off their lamp.

They may not be the best fathers, but that are doing their best to be, for their only daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> so you know how junhui got the plum hair right? and how wonwoo wanted to name his future kids according to seasons? yeaaaaa that's how i got her name hehehe imagine them having a baby girl together hehehehehe stahpmyheartisclenchingatthefluff
> 
> OKAY!! HI! LAST ONE WEEK OF THE SEMESTER FOR ME! I posted this as a thank you to the world because holishit I got 3/4 WONHUIGYUHAO in my albums??? Had I ordered the RQ ver... would I have gotten Mingyu? Aah better luck next time I guess? HAHAHAHA ILMB got more than 4,500 hits too! Thank you sos much everyone! I am really thankful for all of you who appreciates whatever I write hehehe
> 
> I hope everybody keeps on fighting and moving forward! Holidays are coming soon I'm so excited!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!
> 
> -veronica


End file.
